


Three Cosplayers and Chaos

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Other, Parody, Self Inserts, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: "Oh god, My wig is stuck to my head!""Mine to! Oh god my hair is going to be pink forever!""Guys... my contacts aren't contacts anymore.."Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "Wait. So if that's real..." Naruto frantically looked down her pants. "AHHH""AHHHH!!" Sakura screamed, pointing forward. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at what she was looking at, and it caused them to blanch."Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.." Three cosplayers find themselves as their characters in the Naruto world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Enter: Cosplayers

Holly, Annie, and Paige, frantically tried to fix there wigs as they walked through the corridors, heading towards the girls bathroom. Paige opened the door while the other two filled in, heading over to the sink. Annie groaned, catching a whiff of her pits.

"Damn it, I told you just dance was a bad idea. I mean, we stink now." She complained. Paige waved her off. "Oh come off it. We looked awesome, I mean, we're dressed as team seven, how often does Sasuke bust out some awesome dance moves?" Paige winked, shifting her black wig after putting on some deodorant. Holly carefully reapplied her whiskers. "Hey guys, does this look even." Annie looked at her. "Meh. Close enough. Does my wig look right?" She asked, and Holly nodded. "Peachy. Let's go."

The three of them turned, heading towards the door, when suddenly the lights when out. "What the hell?" Paige questioned the darkness, before the floor gave out. The three girls screamed, plummeting into the darkness, before they hit something and lost conciseness.

______

Paige's head felt like it was splitting open when she woke up, her eyes focusing on the bright pink hair in front of her, before she realized that there was a sleeping girl there. Blinking, Paige realized this girl was Sakura. "Sakura?" She asked, and her voice sounded strange.

Childlike.

Paige grabbed her throat, thinking that was odd, when she spotted another person who was sat up, groaning and rubbing their head. "Naruto?" She gasped, and Naruto looked at her oddly. "Sasuke? What the fuck? Why am I in Naruto?" Paige looked at Naruto oddly, before she realize Naruto looked familiar.

Naruto was Holly. "Holly?" Paige questioned, and Holly's eyes widened. "Paige?" She asked.

"Ugh.. my head.." Sakura sat up, and they both looked at her cautiously. She looked at the two of them. "What the fuck?" They sighed in relief. "Oh thank fucking god." Paige muttered, and the three of them looked at each other curiously.

"We're younger." Annie said, in awe, and Holly nodded before her eyes widened and she reached for her head, gently tugging at her hair. ""Oh god, My wig is stuck to my head!" She screeched.

Annie's eyes widened and she pulled at her pink locks. "Mine to! Oh god my hair is going to be pink forever!" She panicked, and Paige blinked, reaching up and touching her eyes at she tried to feel for her contacts. "Guys... my contacts aren't contacts anymore.."

"Naruto", "Sasuke" and "Sakura" looked at each other. "Wait. So if that's real..." Holly frantically looked down her pants.  
"AHHH I HAVE A DICK!" Paige glanced into her own pants before her now his attention was drawn up by Annie's shout.   
"AHHHH!!" Sakura screamed, pointing forward. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at what she was looking at, and it caused them to blanch.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.." Holly muttered, and Paige and Annie wordlessly nodded.

"We're in Konoha...


	2. Konoha Is Going to Kill Us

**I am making some quick edits and gender changes, and I'm working on chapter three, no worries! I originally wanted to gender swap out Sasuke and Naruto, and then decided against it, but now, you know what fuck it, gender swapping them now. **

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-"

"Will you stop it with the 'oh my god' thing?!" Paige snapped as Annie walked back and forth. "We need to figure this out. We're in Konoha right now and we have no idea what's going on, why we're like this, or when we are."

"I'm NARUTO!" Holly continued with her discovery.  
  
"SHUT UP AND FOCUS!! IF YOU HADN'T NOTICE I'M FUCKING EMO BOY!!!" Paige yelled, pointing furiously at the mountain.

Holly looked at the mountain. "Well, Tsunade's not Hokage yet." She noted the lack of the woman's face on the mountain. Paige nodded. "Ok. That's... well, that puts us anywhere. If my theory is right, then we're probably when we... well, we're... them.." She said and Annie and Holly just stared at her. "You mean.."

"You are Naruto. I'm Sasuke, and Annie is Sakura." Paige explained. Holly and Annie looked at each other, before Holly yanked up her shirt to look at her belly, while Annie just frowned. "Then what happened to the real versions of us? Why are we girls? Are we the character- I mean we know Annie is Sakura." Paige said, before she realized something. 

"Hold old, lemme try something... tell me if it works." She focused on something, closing her eyes, before they opened again whirling into red. Annie gasped. "Sharingan."

Paige smirked, and then her eyes returned to black. "Ya'll look weird like that, it's like I see all your pours in detail. Holly, get a face wash." Holly looked up from her stomach, which was somehow now covered in the seal mark of the nine-tails.

"Wow, so you really do have fluffy in there don't ya?" Paige asked, "Haha, you're gonna get attacked by the group of wannabe strippers." She said, and Holly grinned at her. "Oh yeah? What about the whole Orochimaru thing eh? Funny how your favorite character's gonna be after you now." Paige blinked before cringing. "Eh.. that's gonna suck. I don't want the curse mark.." Annie stared at them both.

"Fuck. I'm useless."

"You aren't useless. You're you now, and you aren't going to fan-girl over me, right?"

"No. Ew."

"Good. We're good then." Paige smiled, before looking over in another direction. "Hey guys, I think we're supposed to go inside." She pointed to the building. Annie looked at the building along with Holly, realizing it was the Academy.

"Well, we've go not choice to we?"

"Nope."

"Let's go."

* * *

Holly as Naruto, Paige as Sasuke, and Annie as Sakura all sat in the room with idiot twelve year olds. They, all being previously mature (Not) twenty-somethings were very (un)amused with this. The three of them were just about to there wits end when 

That's when Iruka conveniently showed up. "Alright class, today we'll be naming your teams. As I call your name, you will be placed on the team, Team Five.."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, or Holly, Paige and Annie, all waited anxiously, praying the plot was the same as the one they knew, otherwise they were all fucked. Only Naruto could play the dense idiot. Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be smart.

"Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." The three of them looked at each other, mouthing the names. Then "Naruto" grabbed "Sasuke's" face and kissed her, full on the lips.

"Wow. I didn't know you felt that way." Paige commented, and Holly grinned. "Can deny the fans, also if we weren't in this mess I'd ask you out." "Sakura" face planted as "Sasuke" winked. "I know "Sakura" ratted you out about telling me when she got drunk last night." She informed the female Naruto who just blinked. "FUCKING-" She paused, and looked at Iruka, who looked bewildered. 

Iruka stared at them for a moment before telling them the room number to go to.

* * *

Once there, the three of them quickly put in place an eraser above the door, just like in the manga. They would try and do the same things as in cannon as possible, they decided, otherwise, things might get messy and unpredictable.

"Staying alive, staying alive, ah, ah, ah, ah, staying aliiiiiaaaaavvvvveeeeeeee." Naruto tried to sing as she danced on the desks, Sakura cheered her on while Sasuke. "Woot. Woot." Sasuke said dully, looking at her nails.

Sakura booed. "Boo! Strip! Strip!" She called out. Sasuke flipped her the bird and Naruto giggled. "Oh we're so gonna die." She laughed, and Sasuke glared at the blond before launching herself at Naruto. "FOR NARNIA!"

"AHHH!!" She knocked them both off the table, and onto Sakura who screamed, then laugh madly while the two wrestled before spotting someone staring at them oddly. Kakashi Hatake stood in the doorway, the eraser on the floor looking at them with a somewhat mixed look of 'are you kidding me" and 'Why me?' written on his face.

"My first impression of you... you're all idiots." The three of them quickly untangled themselves. "Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, before vanishing into thin air.

"Holy shit he's hot." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "That booty tho.." Naruto nodded knowingly and they walked together to the roof.... getting lost a few times on the way before finally reaching the roof after about twenty minutes.

"You're late." Kakashi said.

"No. You're early." Naruto replied cheekily, and Kakashi just gave her a look. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all sat together, watching the masked man who watched them. "We'll started with introductions." The three of them grinned at his words, and Kakashi didn't like they way they all looked at each other knowingly. "You, the one in orange, yoy go first." He said to Naruto. Naruto grinned at him.

"My name Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, hanging out with my friends, and some other stuff. My dislikes are this group of male strippers who are way to focused on going full fledged Pokemon in the wrong anime, being alone, and people who hurt others for no reason. My hobbies are eating ramen and pranking. My goal is to become Hokage and not get murdered by nutcases, believe it!" Naruto said, grinning. "Oh, and world peace."

Kakashi stared at him oddly before pointing to Sakura. "You, the pink haired one."

Sakura grinned.

"My likes are reading, studying, and writing, and hanging out with my friends and hanging out at the library and eating my favorite foods and messing with annoying people and training and sunbathing and drinking milkshakes and going for walks, and swimming, and singing, and shopping, and-"

"Sakura, what are some things you don't like?" Kakashi asked, looking like he was just questioning his position in life right now. Sakura gave him a shit eating grin. "People who interrupt me!"

If they actually were in a legit anime this is where Kakashi would have fallen backwards dramatically. Naruto and Sasuke barely held in there laughs as they snickered while Kakashi looked exasperated. "My hobby is annoying people for no reason what so ever, and my goal is world peace." Sakura said innocently. Kakashi gave her a 'are you shitting me look" as he realized what the three of them were doing. 

"You. Introduce yourself." Sasuke grinned, then let it quickly drop.

"My likes are null and void, and my dislikes are countless, my hobbies are nonexistent and my goal is to kill my brother... and create world peace." She stated in the most monotone voice she could muster.

Kakashi looked like he was just done. "Alright... you are all very.... interesting. Meet me in training ground 3 for a survival test..." He waited for them to complain. They just stared at him blankly. "Don't eat or you'll throw up." The silver haired dog lover who was so done with these three brats said, before vanishing. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"Alright guys, time to figure out where we live."

* * *

**Alright now it's adjusted to how I want it. Don't worry, totally will be coming up with a bunch of comedy in the next chapters as Kakashi has to "parent" three twelve year old girls. **


End file.
